Una amiga para Renesmee
by Azmaria Hendric
Summary: Descendiente de un clan antiguo, se topa con su antiquisimo aliado: los vampiros; dos chicas, dos clanes, una amistad y una gran aventura llena de peligros, drama y más... Dejen REVIEWS
1. Prologo

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a la mente fantasiosa de Stephenie Meyer

Algunos personajes son de mi invención

**PROLOGO**

Nunca antes me habían interesado los temas sobre los vampiros, para mí siempre eran seres que existieran o no, se saciaban de sangre humana; seres de hábitos nocturnos, con capacidad de convertirse en murciélago como su forma de desplazamiento; seres que podían ser fácilmente eliminados con un martillo y una estaca, siempre y cuando se clavara la estaca en el lugar en el que estaba el corazón. Si, cosas típicas de ficción, circunstancias que le ocurrían a los personajes de las películas de terror, a ellos, no a mí, nunca a mí.

Esos seres y yo, teníamos algo en común: no éramos normales, aparentamos humanidad; siendo seres extraños, seres totalmente diferentes al resto de la sociedad…, al menos eso es lo que creo de mí misma, por todos aquellos extraños sucesos que surgen de mí, por las extrañas habilidades que en mí habitan; las cuales me diferencian claramente del resto de la humanidad que me rodea.

¡¡¡Por favor dejen REVIEWS!!! La historia esta por comenzar


	2. Sueños reiterativos

**La saga twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Solo algunos personajes son de mi invención**

**CAPITULO I: **_**Sueños reiterativos**_

La alarma sonó de repente, y desperté asustada, llevaba varios días con esa sensación de pánico indescriptible, culpando al sueño como causante de todo lo que me sucediese… los visos del sueño recién interrumpido, se borraban rápidamente de mi memoria al intentar recuperarlos del mar de pensamientos que era mi mente.

Mis pensamientos eran como punzadas que insistentemente me recordaban todas las obligaciones que debía cumplir diariamente: desde levantarme y apagar la aún sonante alarma, hasta recordar todo el día lo que planeaba hacer en la noche.

Definitivamente era la semana más agotadora de toda mi vida, como si soñar aquel sueño tan vívido me robara toda la energía que intentaba recuperar para hacer descansar mi cuerpo, pues el cansancio me petrificaba de pies a cabeza, haciéndome sentir cada vez más cansada que el día anterior. Sabía que aquel sueño, lo había soñado por vez primera hacía no mucho de un mes, y aún no lo veía claramente, solo algunos retazos en forma de recuerdo, flotaban vagamente por mi mente. También sabía por mis anteriores experiencias, que algo que me produciría terror, estaba acercándose poco a poco y que estaba directamente implicada en el suceso…

Llevaba un mes y medio en Forks, en el estado de Washington, no es un lugar del todo apacible, pero tampoco es un lugar en el cual sientes que las horas se van en vano; había venido aquí por haber ganado una beca para estudiar y por ser algo de compañía a mi solitaria hermana mayor.

Aun no había terminado la escuela, había dejado a mi hermana menor y a mi anciano padre en otro estado, en Nevada. Asistiría al instituto en Forks, y para arreglar el papeleo concerniente a la matrícula, horarios y demás cuestiones, decidí viajar con un mes de antelación al inicio de clases, además de acomodarme y acostumbrarme un poco a la vida en Forks.

Agradecidamente, mi padre y mis hermanos mayores, trabajaron duro y unieron sus esfuerzos monetarios en conseguir una modesta casita cerca del instituto. Ahora viviría con mi atareada hermana, quien para mantenernos y mantener la casa, consiguió dos empleos de medio tiempo que la ocupaban hasta los fines de semana.

Llevaba medio mes de asistencia al instituto, realizaba puntualmente y con mucho empeño todos los deberes académicos, mis calificaciones parciales eran altas y trataba de adaptarme a los demás compañeros, pero parecía que no les hacía ninguna gracia tratar conmigo. Comía mi almuerzo en un rincón de la cafetería, pues ya me había cansado en los primeros diez días de perder mi tiempo de almuerzo pasando y preguntando de mesa en mesa, si podía sentarme. Distribuía mi hora de almuerzo en dos, media hora para comer y media hora para dormir, descansaba más en esa media hora, que en las ocho que duraba mi vigilia nocturna; despertaba cuando sonaba de nuevo la campana, anunciando el regreso a las aulas. Después del instituto, iba a casa a dejar todo en orden y luego me daba una caminata por los diversos locales del pueblo, no precisamente para comprar, si no para encontrar trabajo, quería aportar algo a nuestra causa común. Fue en vano, en todos los que visitaba dejaba mi número con la promesa que me llamarían si requerían a alguien, deseaba poder encontrar algo en que distraer mis tardes además de los deberes…

Así transcurrían de forma monótona mis días en Forks, a veces pensaba que estaba viviendo un mal sueño, una vida solitaria y aburrida, pedía a Dios fortaleza, para no hacer algo estúpido frente a la triste situación que vivía. Hasta que un día…, la vi. En el momento en que la vi acercarse a los casilleros, en donde me encontraba ahora paralizada, recordé rápidamente mi terrorífico sueño, las escenas aparecían y desaparecían una a una en mi mente a una velocidad tal que se repetía la película una y otra y otra vez.

Llegó a mi lado, no podía creer lo hermosa que era, había dejado a todos los muchachos boquiabiertos y a las chicas verdes de la envidia, también sentía envidia y mucha, por lo menos la miraban… a mí, ni me determinaban. Su tez pálida, sus ojos color chocolate, su cutis perfecto, su cabello bien cuidado, sus rizos cobrizos estaban perfectamente alineados, su vestimenta definitivamente estaba a la moda y le quedaba perfectamente bien, cualquiera diría que era una foto "retocada" en una portada de revista, de esas donde sólo posan las modelos.

-Hola –me dijo intentando abrir su casillero.

Reaccione en ese momento y miré hacia atrás, no sin antes sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y sentir un lazo que me unía a ella al oír su voz, una conexión quizás. Lo que vi al mirar a mí alrededor, fue a toda la escuela centrada en la escena que estaba sucediendo, en la cual me encontraba a mi misma fuera de lugar, la chica soltó unas risitas cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –pregunté fijándome en que ella no había dejado de mirarme.

-Hola, me llamo Renesmee Cullen, ¿y tú eres? –preguntó amistosamente y cesando las risitas.

-Nadie –respondí en casi un susurro, al ver la cara de curiosidad de ella… – ¡Nadie!, no soy nadie – dije en un tono un poco más fuerte.

Ella seguía esperando mi respuesta en silencio, viéndome como si aún no le hubiera hablado.

-Clarisse Rènal…, mi nombre es Clarisse Rènal –dije mirando al suelo, me sentía extraña de que alguien se fijara en mí

-¿Ves?, ¡así está mejor! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa, en la que, por un segundo, pude ver sus colmillos.

Inmediatamente, el sueño volvió a presentarse más lentamente, dejándome ver que aquellos seres que me quitaban el sueño y me ponían a sudar frío del miedo, no eran más que…

-¡Vampiros! –dije algo fuerte

-¿Qué dijiste? –pidió ella

-Dije, ¡vampiros! –esta vez con miedo en la voz y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Inmediatamente toda la escuela soltó las carcajadas, me miraban y señalaban sus sienes, como diciendo _está loca_… empecé a sudar frío y a sentirme débil, ella puso una mano sobre mi hombro y trataba de mirarme a la cara.

-Vamos, está bien, te acompaño a la enfermería –dijo con una voz tan compasiva como si hubiera sido mi propia madre.

Apenas habíamos dado un paso, cuando una chica bajita pero igual de hermosa y de cabellos cortos se acercó

-¿Estás bien? –dijo con tono de preocupación

-Es la chica, hay que llevarla a la enfermería –dijo Renesmee asustada

-¿Es la chica? – Lo que a mi parecer era una pregunta tonta –Jasper, llévala a la enfermería con Renesmee, les diré a los demás –demandó la pequeña

En ese momento el mundo se me puso en blanco, las fuerzas me fallaron, sentí que caía lentamente, pero luego… sentí que me llevaban en brazos

**Sigo con la historia? **

**Reviews por favor…**


End file.
